


Echo Chamber

by hanjooie



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Awkward Conversations, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up Together, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, Modern Era, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjooie/pseuds/hanjooie
Summary: Cicadas chirp in the unfamiliar air. Two hands extend to grab yours. Crystal eyes that stared adoringly as you feel them slowly drift away from you. Unknowingly, your first love came and disappeared.ORthe childhood au that no one asked for, but i want ok pls i need more osananajimi content
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Original Character(s), Kagamine Len/Original Character(s)/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Reader, Kagamine Len/Reader/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rin/Original Character(s), Kagamine Rin/Reader, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Snow is Falling! Hail is Falling!

_“When I was young, I admired… That invincible red-caped man.”  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

The first time you saw him was the day you stepped foot in his house. Mama wanted you to give your new neighbours some baked cookies and wouldn’t let you watch your favourite cartoons until then. You sighed, tugging on your mud-splattered overalls before knocking on the painted doors.

“Coming!” You hear franting thuds against the door and feel the urge to run back to your home. Mama didn’t say that you had to _see_ the neighbours, right?

“Oi!! Hello?” a chubby hand waves in front of your face, “Mama! There’s a weird girl here!”

You look up. His eyes meet yours: a deep blue with dappled white flecks. He was a head shorter than you and a plastic stool falls over pathetically.

“I’m _not_ a weird girl! You’re the weird one! Are you a boy or girl? Idiot!” You stick out your tongue and grip the tupperware with shaky hands. The first thing you said to him.

Of course, in defense, it was hard to distinguish his gender; golden locks framed his delicate - rather feminine - features and a red frumpy bath towel hid his clothes.

“I’m a boy! You’re the stupid one!” He scowls fiercely and would have slammed the door if his mother didn’t interrupt.

“Aw! Look, it's our new friend! Let’s give greetings everyone!” A kind hand takes the container and leads you through the threshold.

“Um…” you trail off, fidgeting, “My mama said that I need to come home and I-”

The pretty lady laughs, “It’s alright! I’ll tell Mama-san that I’m keeping you for a few more minutes. Moving from Tokyo is always tiring, even for adults. What’s your name?”

Sweating, you bow and introduce yourself like you practiced at home. The lady bows back and pulls out the child from before.

“This here,” She smiles, gripping the struggling boy, “is Kagamine Len. He is around the same year as you, so I hope you get along.”

“Hey! I’m five!” A smack to the head silences him.

“I’m… Len,” He sulks out, “Nice to meet you.”

The first conversation was held in his mom’s kitchen over banana cookies and a glass of soy milk. Len was in the Giraffe class with Inose-sensei. He was lactose intolerant. And he hated you. But it was fine; you hated him too.

“Mama! She kicked me from under the table!”

“But, how could I?” You grin, “Len’s too short for me to even reach with my big toe!”

“Hah? I’m not short, you gorilla foot!”

“If I’m a gorilla then that means you’re a squirrel, you midget stupid!”

“Ugly gorilla!”

“Mama!” / “Aunty!”

A quiet voice comes down from the stairs, “Mama?”

“Oh, Rin! Did you wake up? How about you go back to bed?”

You look up from Len’s ruddy face and hold a quiet gasp. A cherubic girl pads her way down the steps, rubbing her teary eyes. She glances down and sees you, eyes like pretty jewels. You look away.

“Mama, who is that girl?” The angel points towards you and blood rushes to your cheeks. Her head tilts.

“She’s my friend, that’s who!” Len bristles out, grabbing your hand, forcing you from your seat.

“And we’re gonna go play outside! Right now!”

“W-Wait a second!” You panic, but he starts to run, jerking your arm.

Rin looks at the retreating pair in a daze, before looking back to her mom.

“Oh, that’s just our new neighbor. Remember how Tanaka-oji decided to move to the Motosu district? Well, a new family moved to that house all the way from Tokyo. Isn’t that exciting?”

Rin nods her head, mussing up her hair, “Is she Len’s friend?”

Her mother laughs and pulls the trembling girl closer, “I’m sure Len’s just happy to have a kid his age move to the neighborhood. If you ask him nicely, I’m sure he’ll let you join in. Do you want to play right now? I’m pretty sure they went to the playground so Mama can get your-”

“Mhn, it’s okay,” Rin grimaces, “I don’t want to take special candy and go outside. I’ll go back to sleep.”

“Alright, go back to bed, Mama will wake you up when you need to take special candy, okay?”

“Okay, when you bring the candy, can I have cookies too?” Rin yawns, climbing up the stairs.

“I really,” she mumbles sleepily, “want to eat them too.”

Meanwhile, Len lets go of your arm when an elephant slide comes into view, leaving you wheezing.

“Wa-Wait a second!” You grab his stupid towel cape to hold him in place as you catch your breath, “Don’t just grab me outside! I don’t know the way home!”

Len stopped and stared at the streetlights, shaky breaths and trembling fingers. You look up at him when there is no response.

“Hey, uh, Len?” You walk over to him. His eyes are wide and unfocused, dark as lavender flowers. A glassy sheen and you realized:

“Are you crying?”

Len stiffens and hastily looks downwards again, hiding his face with the bathrobe around him.

“N-No I’m not! Shut up!”

While it feels nice to see him be quiet for once, your heart pangs uncomfortably at his tears. You sigh, gripping the edges of your overalls. Breathing once, twice.

“My mama did this once,” you start, raising your arms out, “she said that this helps when your heart hurts.”

You feel Len flinch before melting under your hug, shuddering with each exhale. His hair tickles your flushed cheeks and you pat his back in awkward circles. When mama hugged you, she would sing funny songs until you calmed down.

_“Snow is falling quickly, hail is falling quickly_

_Faster and faster, they all pile together”_

You start singing the first song that came to your head, hoping that it would calm him down.

_“Mountains and the flower fields are wearing fluffy cotton hats_

_Blooming in white flowers are the older spindly trees”_

Your voice echoed through the empty playground, but you noticed that he stopped hiccuping, his hands no longer clasped around his face.

_“Snow is falling quickly, hail is falling quickly_

_Faster and faster, they all pile together”_

There’s a thudding heartbeat against your chest, but you can’t tell if it was yours or his. Taking a deep breath you finish the song to your friend.

“ _The dog is running happily around the snowing yard_

_The cat is underneath the kotatsu dreaming.”_

There is silence after the final note of the song, but there is no response from the boy. You slowly unravel yourself and step further from Len, shoulders aching from hugging for so long. His bathrobe still covered his face and you started to fidget with your overalls. Was it too weird? It felt like so much has happened: waking up in the moving van, seeing all these buildings, and singing to a boy your age a lullaby that you heard a long time ago.

“Are… you okay-”

“Pfftahaha, what was that?” Len laughed uncontrollably, “Why were you singing a winter song now? It’s not even winter! Stupid, hahaha!”

You stared at him, he looked really pretty when he laughed. His eyes crinkled like the periwinkle weeds and the cicadas quieted to listen.

“The lyrics are all messed up too! Even I know that song!” Len points at you, his other hand clutching his stomach.

“Ah, that felt really good. Thanks, gorilla, your stupid singing really sucks- hey, wait! Are you gonna cry?”

Dumbfounded, you touched your eyes, catching tears. Quickly, you wipe your face to hide them.

“Wha- Hey! St-Stop crying! Wait-” You punched his face as hard as you could. He hits the rubber mulch with a thud.

“Ah- Ouch! That hurt you stup-!”

“Stupid this, stupid that! Is that the only word you know?” You scream out, crying harder now, “You were the one who dragged me here! You started crying first! Stupid! Crybaby! Shorty!”

You two scuffle some more. He pulls your hair, but you rip the stupid bathrobe off him.

“Stupid, stupid! Why are you wearing this towel anyways? You’re not even wearing it right, dummy!”

“Hey- that’s mine! And that’s my superhero cape, you stupid! You don’t even know what it is so you’re stupider!”

“Well, you’re the stupidest!”

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“No you are!”

“Hah?!”

The fight goes on and on, until you both are too tired to continue. Collapsed on the ground, side by side, you feel like your hair is gonna fall off your head. Sweat sticks to your forehead and you glance over to your left, seeing Len’s face before grinning. Even if you looked bad, he looked equally weathered. 

You don’t remember how you got home that day; the memories blur together like humid streetlights. But you remember the quiet conversation spoken between quiet panting.

“I’m sorry,” Len says, kicking a crumpled soda can harshly avoiding your confused gaze, “Mama told me to be nice to girls.”

“It’s okay,” You sigh, trodding along the cracked cement.

Silence for a moment. The cicadas begin their opera, drowning out your thoughts.

“About that girl…” You slowly begin, slowing your pace to a leisurely walk. 

“Who?”

“Your sister, right? The one at your house.”

“Yeah, why?” He scowls, hands clutching his hero cape.

“Are you the same age?”

“Duh, we’re twins.”

“Really?! Like real life twins?! Can you read each other’s minds? Which one is the evil one? Wait, wait, so what happens if-”

He whips back to glare at you, “Shut up! Stop asking stupid questions!”

“But- But, you have a twin! That’s so cool! I want a twin! I’m so jealous!”

“It’s not.” He spits out, “I hate it. She’s annoying.”

“Why?”

“She doesn’t like playing fun games; she always just stays at home! She’s no fun.” He mutters the last part, looking at the ground for another item to kick.

“She has a lot of toys, but never shares them. We share a room, but I’m the only one who has to clean it. She always leaves her clothes out, but Mama never scolds Rin. It’s always me. She’s dumb. Whenever I have lessons, she gets to sit and watch tv. It’s not fair.”

“ _That’s_ _why_ ,” He speaks up again, pointing at you, “You can’t be her friend. You can only be mine.”

“Hah? But what if I want to be Rin’s friend too?”

“If you’re my friend then you have to hate Rin.”

“That’s stupid! You can’t tell me who to hate!”

“I can if you’re my friend!”

“Then I don’t want to be your friend!” You cross your arms.

“What? No way! That’s not fair!”

“Then let me do what I want! You can’t boss your friend!”

Len stomped his feet, biting his finger like he was holding back tears. The walk home continues silently, both of you too angry to continue.

Finally, when the entrance of your houses are in view he speaks up.

“You can be my friend even if you don’t hate Rin.”

He blushes at your stunned expression before continuing, “But that means you have to play with me anytime I want to! Even more than Rin!”

Len holds out his pinky expectantly, “You have to promise!”

You smile and cross pinkies.

“I promise. But don’t cry when I beat you again.”

“Wha- I- I wasn’t crying! You’re the cry-baby! Stupid gorilla!” He runs past you, rushing into his front door and slamming the door.

You open the gate to your new house, pushing the iron bars.

“O-Oi! Wait a second!” The neighbouring door slams open and you see Len’s head peeking from the side.

“You’re gonna play with me again right?! Let’s play tomorrow morning!”

“Okay!” you grin, waving back at him, “See you tomorrow!”

“Seeya!” And with that, he slams the door again.

Papa wasn’t home when you came home, taking off your shoes. The smell of curry wafts through the house and you bounce over to Mama.

She laughs when you hug her and scolds your dirty clothes, “Did you have a fun time next door? Were they nice to you?”

“It was fun. There’s a boy and a girl my age, Mama. They’re twins! The girl is really pretty, but quiet and the boy is stupid and loud! But they look just like each other! I thought the boy was a girl at first! Are we eating curry today? I don’t want carrots! Or spicy! Can I also have cookies? When is Papa coming? I want to tell Papa too!”

Mama smiles before glancing at the clock, “Papa is coming home late so we can eat first. How about you put your clothes in the washroom and take a bath first. Mama already started the bath, do you want me to help?”

You shake your head, “I can do it myself!”

“Are you sure? The towels are up on the-”

“Mhm! I’m not a baby anymore!” And with that, you raced to the bathroom.

The evening ended peacefully; the moving company unpacked everything from the white couch to your plush dolly. Even after resolving yourself to stay up until Papa returned, the scent of your blankets and the events of today lulled you into a dreamless sleep.

* * *


	2. Hate it! Hate it! Huge Ego!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tongue-tied for some reason,
> 
> meanwhile, someone is burning.

_I want to be loved! I want to be loved! More than her!_

_I've gotten this big! I won't let you ignore me!_

_I want to be praised! I want to be praised! I know how to do it._

_I'll just have to do the same thing she did to me,_

_Crushing the trash under my feet, right?_

* * *

“Hey- hey! Is that a Kamen Rider Faiz action figure?! Whoa, you even have an Auto Vajin transformer?! So cool!!”

Len was clamoring over the action figure you acquired from your toy drawer, his “cape” tickling your nose.

You frowned at the tickling sensation and nodded your head. “Yeah, but they're both mine! Give it back! I'm gonna play with it!”

“Really?" He grabbed your hands maniacally, "Can we play together then?! I can be Kamen Rider Faiz! And you- uh, you can be Lobster Orphnoch! Or maybe-” 

Your eyes wander over to where Rin was, shuffling through your collection of dolls, before her fingers lightly lingering on the fuzzy belly of Mr. Teddy. She catches you staring and gives you a light smile. You dart your eyes back to your toys.

It’s the first playdate with Rin involved. Well, it’s also the second time you see Rin at all. At first, you thought that it would be easier to make friends with her since you were both girls, but she stays silent at your jokes and stories, only really sreplying in quiet whispers.

It doesn’t help that your throat dries up when you talk either. She was wearing a pretty summer dress and purple shawl, a sparkly hair clip parting her bangs. And whenever she moved her head, the clip glittered like little crystals. Like a pretty magic spell that makes you forget how to talk. You frown, wondering why you felt hot all of a sudden. You scratch your ear unconsciously,

“-Oh? Hello?” Len frantically waves a hand in front of your face and you scowl. He was still giddly talking about Kamen Rider, ignoring your changed mood.

“Len, it's my toys so I get to decide! And I don’t want to be Saeko, she's scary!!”

“What?! But Saeko is a girl and you’re a girl too! It makes sense!” Len rolled his eyes and started to assemble Auto Vajin into its mech form, humming a warped battle theme.

"C'mon, I promise next time you can be something else!"

"Hah? No way! I'm gonna be Kamen Rider Faiz! You be someone else!"

"But you don't have any other figures! It's not fun just pretending! What am I gonna be?"

_"I'm_ gonna be Rider Faiz!" You stomp your foot, "And _you're_ gonna choose someone else!"

“But- But Faiz is a boy!” Len whined.

“So?”

“So I should be Faiz! C'mon! I picked him first!” Len sticks his tongue out and flips his eyelid. You bristle.

"Eugh, fine then!” You think for a moment before an evil thought strikes.

"Well," You grin, "If I’m Lobster Orphnoch, then you’re gonna be Kitazaki!”

Len’s face pales and you smirk at your victory. The traumatizing scene of Kitazaki's face being torn off his body and eaten in the wheat field played over and over, looming over the two of you.

"Let's start!" You mimic the tearing and slurping sounds, opening your mouth and chomping into your hands.

“Ew, gross!! No!!” Len shrieks, struggling from your vice grip, “You're crazy! Get away from me!”

“C'mon Len! Kitazaki says, _'I'm the king'_ before he dies! Get it right!” You let go of him, cackling and beginning the chase scene from the show.

Rin's quiet giggles interrupt your tirade and you turn to her, an uncontrollable bubbliness overcoming you, "C'mon, Centipede Orphnoch! I need your help defeating Kitazaki before he tries to kill King Orphnoch! Are you gonna join me?"

You rush over to her and hold out your hand, heat rushing through your head. Rin hesitates before accepting your hand.

You yank her off her seat, play fighting through imagined enemies. 

“St- Stop running! Uh, the Orph-nocheeze are gonna defeat you!" Rin puffs up her chest and you laugh at her attempts.

"Have you never watched Kamen Rider? You're supposed to move like- this! Hah!" You show her your mega punch poses and she follows, her skirt dancing along her awkward jerking motions. 

"Yeah- that's it! Now, let's go show our dear friend Kitazaki who's boss!" You get into your activation pose, giving Rin another tutorial on Kamen Rider before winding up to charge.

"Alright! You ready?" Rin nods, giving her best power stance and you grin.

"In three, two, one. G-"

“Shut up!” Len hurls the mech figure and it hits your face with a hard _smack_! Bouncing off the wooden floors and slamming against your dresser. You freeze from the impact. _Wha- just happened-?_

"We're supposed to play together! Just the two of us! Why are you bringing _her_ into this?!" He snarls before glaring at Rin. She immediately shrinks against you.

**_“Go away! Nobody wants you here!”_ **

. . .

You stand frozen, glancing between the two, fear rushing in your veins. Rin is ghostly pale, disappearing further into the shawl. Her bubbly demeanor evaporated, like a wilted flower. 

“Sorry. I- I jus- to play. With, um, I- I didn’t know.” She trails off, eyes staring downwards at the floorboards. Her words are wispy and pathetic, coming out in quiet puffs as to defuse his anger. It only seems to fuel him further, though.

“So?! What makes you think you can play with us? You have toys at home so stay at home! Why did you even want to come today? You’re always ruining everything like a useless-!”

“Uh-,” Rin hiccups, her eyes dart rapidly, incoherently, “I- I- Um, Sor-ry, I’m-”

“Hey! Len, shut up!” You snap, angry at his outburst, “Why are you being so mean? If she wants to play with us, let her! Who made you king of the world?”

Len is taken aback by your response, eyes wide as if you’ve slapped him. But you continue,

“Mama said to not be friends with bullies! Stop it! And _I_ was the one who brought Rin to play with us? So don't yell at her! It wasn't even her fault! If you don't want to play with us, then just go away and play by yourself, stupid! I'll just play with Rin!”

With a roar, Len body slams into you, balling his fists as you screech and try to pull him off. His punch connects with your jaw and you cry out before trying to bite his arm. He only retaliates harder and your arms instinctively raise up to defend yourself. Pain stings your skin and you tear up at his beating, struggling desperately against his attacks, trying to get him off so you could fight back. You hear screaming in the background and a faint buzzing, but you can’t tell.

You see blue. Heavy breathing, wild like monster.

He was trying to kill you. You gasp out, grasping at his hands choking you. He's crying too, sparkling azure raindrops falling. Snot is running down his lips uncontrollably and you faintly hear his frenzied " _shutupshutupshutup-"_

Until you hear a piercing cry--

“Stop, stop! You’re hurting her! Please-!” A sputtering cough, and the punching stops. You see Len’s held back by Rin’s frail arms. And she’s crying and heaving and screaming and you stare and stare until he wrenches free before pushing her backwards like a rag doll.

"Get _off_ me, just go-!”

You screech out, and you manage a good headbutt that throws him off balance. You roll over him gasping, and returning a few blows.

_"Rin!_ " You stand up, wobbling over, "Are you-"

Len slowly rises and a flash of heat makes you shove him back to the floor. You give him a kick for good measure before rushing over to Rin who was sitting upright against the wall, her shawl disheveled, but no bruises or cuts.

“Are you okay? Not hurt right?” You sigh in relief when she shakes her head, her unruly hair, hiding her face. You find her missing hair clip on the floor and inspect it; it wasn’t broken, but you still try to clean it as best you can, wiping it against your shirt and grimacing as you realized it got dirtier.

“Um- Ah, here,” You try to pin her hair as best you can, “Um, I don’t know how to make it as it was, sorry, but um,”

Len whimpers in the background, but you pointedly ignore him. Instead, you straighten up her shawl and smooth her hair. Rin shifts slightly and your ears get hot, sweat rolls down your forehead and you wipe it quickly, hoping she doesn’t notice.

“There, um, are you okay?” She nods, and you smile.

“Um, here, let me help,” You reach out a hand and she grips it, pulling herself up. Trying to ignore her teary gaze, you feel your hand sweat when you realize that she hasn’t let go. You shake your head, ~~_thinkthinkthink_~~ -

“Uh,” you cough, “Sorry. About that. Um, are you okay?” Wait, didn’t you already say that? Idiot, say something else! Why is it so hard??

“Yeah,” Rin smiles and your eyes meet hers, “Thank you.”

Oh, no. You try to say something, but your voice refuses to speak. Instead, you are left frozen, trying to reel in your thoughts that somehow vanished with that smile. Her eyebrows scrunch up adorably as if worried,

“Um, are you okay though? You got punched a lot.” She reaches out and touches your cheek and you jerk out of her grip.

“Oh, Oh! Th-This?! It’s fine! Len and I fight all the time! I’m really strong! Haha!”

You scratch your head and try to ignore the warmth threatening to explode from your chest. “Um, wh-what about you? You got thrown back and you’re a lot smaller too so-”

“I-I’m not short!” Rin pouts. ~~_Cutecutecutecu_~~ -

“Ah! No, I don’t mean- as a bad thing! Um, but since I’m bigger and, um, you don’t fight as much, I just- don’t want you to get hurt-” You blush even more,

“But- Anyways! Your dress and clip! Um, I think I need to tell my mama and your mama because whenever I get my pretty clothes dirty, I get scolded and stuff and-” You ramble on, unaware of your room door opening.

Mama gasps when she sees you guys, and you flinch at her scolding.

“-heard noises and can’t believe! I told you to play _gently_ since it’s Rin’s first time here! What did I tell you this morning? Huh- Are you listening!?’ She grabs your head before forcibly bowing it to the twins.

“Wait, Mama! It’s not- Ouch!”

“Save your excuses! What am I supposed to tell their mother? Apologize to both of them now!” Mama releases you and turns towards Rin gently,

"I'm so sorry for my kid's actions!" She bows fervently and inspects the damage, "Your clothes and hair are all ruffled! Oh god, let me get you downstairs! There's snacks and-"

Mama guides the girl out of your room in a soothing lilt you've never heard her speak in. Rin opens her mouth as if to protest, but looks back meeting your eyes. You try sending a peace sign, but the door slams shut before she could see.

The room is silent again as you ignore the daggers against your back. . . .

"Well?! Thanks a lot, Captain Dumbhead! Now _I'm_ in trouble! Aren’t you gonna say something!?” You turn to glare at Len as he crosses his arms, sitting cross-legged where you left him. He returns your glare.

"Well, I told you so!"

“Wha- But _you_ were the one who started it! This wouldn't've happened if you just _listened_ to me!"

“No, _you_ told me to play by myself even though you promised that you’d only play with me!”

“I never did! You're lying! Liar, liar pants on fire!"

 _“You’re my friend!”_ Len stands up, fists clenched and you tense up, preparing for another round.

“I'm only your friend because I promised to!” Len recoils as if punched him, and the regret surges as soon as the words left your tongue. He wraps his cape around him as if to shield himself.

Len doesn't respond, letting the silence build like a curse. Prickles of fear and you want to run away from him, but trapped like a mouse stuck in a trap

“Every time,” Len whispers out finally. And you release a breath you didn't know you were holding.

Grinding his teeth, “Every time! Rin always gets what she wants! She gets everything- but - not me! It’s not fair-! We’re twins! We’re the same age!”

“So why?!”

He clutches his head, holding his tears back, “ _Why does everyone love Rin more than me?!”_

“Even Mama, even Papa!” _Huh?_

“Even you!” _Wait_.

"Rin never gets in trouble! It’s always me! Even if it’s her fault, why am I the only one hit, huh? Even now-!” _That’s wrong._

“Why do we always do what Rin wants to do? No one asks me what I want to do?! I always have to follow her! I have to give all of my toys to her-!” You reach out hesitantly, but he recoils, like it burned him.

“But you’re my friend! So why?” Pain blooms in your chest and you scratch it, trying to claw it off. Red, until it stings raw.

“Why does Rin get you too?!” _Something is stuck in my chest._

“Len, I-” Snot bubbles and you try to breathe before continuing,

“Ismyfault- Sho- Shorry-”

You cry even harder, throat twisting until it hurts, “Don’t cry- stop- please-.”

“I’ll- I won't so- please-” He doesn’t respond when you collapse on the floor, staring at you with dead eyes.

“It hurts-- _It hurts--_ I’m sorry- no more pain, okay?” You shut your eyes, trying to erase his face-- looking dead, _just like--_

“Please?!" You hug yourself, shaking, "Promise me!! No more-!”

A hand clumsily strokes your head, but blood is rushing through your ears and you don't know if it is real. Your heart is beating like a ticking clock, threatening to burst out. _Pain. It hurts._ Black in the mind. I _can’t- breathe--_

Dizzy waves like a hopscotch jump and then a thudding pain to your head, sleepy-- the world is underwater. There's a muffled scream calling for help, something is shaking around you- but you don’t-- remember.

It echoes and echoes until you drift off, a promise whispering quietly, like the pretty girl you saw that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: "i'm gonna post weekly, since these are pre-written and all ready!"  
> also me: *forgets the internet exists for like two weeks*
> 
> \--  
> soooo, my two moods while writing:  
> 1\. "dude the kamen rider series is super dark and fucked up holy shit how did i even watch this growing up. also why are there no girl kamen riders except for these one-off shitty 'uwu just temporary because i'm fRAil' episodes." (btw, my favourite KR series is ryuki ok fite me)
> 
> 2\. haha kids fighting go bRR-  
> \--  
> hahaha, i finished this part, but also it went a wild swerve from what i originally planned?? like i have 20 pages of plot, but then i keep writing and now i'm not even a 1/10th of the way there lmao.
> 
> ?? summer quarter in zoom university is fukkin wiLD i hate it!1! my professors this quarter suck and make my life miserable for no good reason Q^Q (I hope y'all's experiences are better with cov1d and what-not <3) 
> 
> also, hc that rin is the favourite child in the kagamine family cuz of ~reasons~ wooo. i'm the middle child in a tiger mom family so i relate to len a lot here lmao.
> 
> but did anyone else have childhood pretend stuff where you like playfight and have imaginary pets and shit? like i remember doing this and vibing with random kids at the shopping malls lolol.
> 
> uh, also the song in this chapter is by kurage-p and the translation of the lyrics are by Hazuki no Yume <3\. I've been sucked into vocaloid recently and like ??? damn, it slaps. at this point, i've accepted my weeb status gratefully and shamelessly.
> 
> tune in next chapter where we see the aftermath of the shitfest of chapter 2!
> 
> follow me @/hanjooie on tumblr and twitter :):) i'm <3 ~lonely~ <3 :):)

**Author's Note:**

> AU DETAILS: Reader and her family moved to Ninomiya in the Kanagawa prefecture from Tokyo due to (job-related/money/transport) reasons where Len and Rin have lived their entire lives. You move to the house next door at the bedroom community.
> 
> some other things:  
> \- i'm dropping all use of honorifics because why not
> 
> \- reader is female
> 
> \-------  
> pls follow me and talk to me on tumblr & twitter @/hanjooie !! i'm lonely !! also lmk what y'all think!! i plan to update once a week.


End file.
